Turn me on with you electric feel
by Nightshot13
Summary: Nora walks in on Jaune and decides to take the moment to show how she really feels.


Turn me on with your electric feel, as requested by Soarel.

Warm summer days were the best in Beacon, especially for Jaune. He was never one to socialise with the other teams outside RWBY and JNPR. He much preferred to stay inside during the free periods in which the others messed around outside, especially in situations like this. He looked outside the window of the dorm room, seeing Ruby showing off to some of the weaker students, or the boys and a few girls marvelling wide eyed at Pyrrha and Yang's figures.

Jaune reached down under his bed to retrieve the satchel below. After that night where he spoke to Neptune, the two had become fast friends. And as boys will be boys and Jaune still had his ridiculously massive crush on Weiss, that adorable snow princess who had stolen his heart the first step she took into the school, he had procured Neptune's help in a certain matter.

Opening the satchel, his fingers shaking over the cheap brown leather, the buttons came undone to let the pictures fall out onto the bed. Weiss, her beautiful pale body, perfectly shaped breasts and praise worthy ass, all lay naked before him. His eyes looked over them, his face flushed red at the sight of his actual love, baring her body to him.

He quickly unzipped his jeans, fumbling to get them off so he could bask in the glory of the snow princess. His cock was already stiff as a rod at the first sight of her snowy skin, and he grasped his hand firmly around the shaft, pulling the foreskin back and preparing to start jerking off to Weiss' nude body.

His hand moved over his penis like a piston, up and down. The pleasure he could feel from his cock pressing against the palm of his hands, and seeing Weiss, bent over, presenting herself in front of him was immeasurable.

It was at that moment that a loud thundering sound could be heard coming down the hall. Nora. Singing loudly and skipping along the corridor, she could be heard from a mile away. Of course, Jaune was too wrapped up in Weiss to realise it before it was too late. He heard her just moments before she got to the door.

He quickly placed his still hard as a rock penis into his underwear, and pulled his jeans up, before quickly thrusting the pictures beneath the bed, satchel included. He threw himself onto his bed, rolling over, back to the door. Nora Valkyrie, the red-haired beauty entered the room. "Hey Jaune!" She shouted, in her ever cheerful voice.

"Oh. H-hey Nora." Jaune muttered back, still trapped up in the images of Weiss in his head.

"Is something the matter, Jaune?" Nora asked, tilting her to one side in both confusion and worry. "What's wrong?"

She moved over to him and rolled him over. She saw the bulge of his cock, but thought to say nothing of it. She knew boys had those moments. Nora, being Nora, quickly hopped back across the room to jump onto her own bed. "You can tell me, you know? I'm a lot more sensitive than i act."

The red-haired girl looked down slightly, a little dejected, before noticing the white corner of something sticking out from beneath Jaune's bed. Quickly hopping down onto her knees, she scuttled across the floor to grab at it. The young blonde boy just above her, figuring what she was going to do, rolled off the bed to try and stop her.

Jaune opened his eyes. He was over Nora, on her back on the floor, looking at the naked picture of Weiss with a small, wry smile etched on her face. His face flushed red again, realising what she had seen. Oh no, what will she say, he thought to himself, closing his eyes to prepare for the punch. Instead, she tossed the picture to one side and rolled Jaune over, putting him on his back, her skirt directly over his bulging crotch. "So thats why you have a boner, is it Jaune? Well i can fix that. I always liked you. Even more so since Ren turned me down. Now let me show you just how much." She whispered seductively into his ear, making him flush red with embarrassment and her with excitement.

She quickly tore off her top and bra, her large boobs following them through the air before reaching their limit and plunging back down, before bouncing up and down hypnotically on her chest. Next came off her boots, skirt and pink silken panties. He couldn't see it just yet, but to any bystander her ass-cheeks were like peaches, perfectly formed, even more so than Pyrrha. Her pussy was already wet, staining Jaune's jeans slightly.

Then off came Jaune's outfit, hoodie and shirt revealing his well sculpted abs, jeans and pants revealing a surprisingly large penis, already standing at attention, preparing to enter Nora.

She lowered herself back onto him, the head of his penis parting her lips, before entering her completely. She yelped slightly, high pitched but pleasurable to listen to. Like an angel. Jaune moaned in unison with her. He had masturbated before, yes, but that was nothing like this. The inside of her perfectly pigmented pink pussy wrapping around his cock and clutching to it was the best thing he had ever felt, and likely ever would.

Nora started moving herself up and down, breathing heavily with each motion. Her face was flushed red, much like her partner's, and her breathing was staggered and jagged, interlaced with moans and yelps whenever he penetrated deeper or brushed her G-spot. The feeling, for both of the pair, was pure, perfect ecstasy.

Jaune moved his hands down her body, first at her amazing neck, before moving to her well sculpted shoulders and back, before finally rested on her perfectly soft and pale ass. It was something he could hold for a lifetime. Her back arced, her eyes closed, she presented herself to him even more. He could see her clit clearly, even someone as sexually inexperienced as him. His right hand moved from her ass cheek to her vagina, massaging her clit to give her an even better feeling.

Her back arched and she screamed slightly, her mind in heaven as his cock thrusted inside her and his thumb rotated her clit. A tingle ran up her body from crotch to face as she arced her back even further, and her body rocked with her first orgasm of the session.

The two rolled over so that Jaune was on top, and he had more control to do as he pleasured. In this position, his curved cock could easily hit her G-spot, though neither he nor she knew that. He thrusted quickly inside her, his body moving back and forth as if his semblance were speed. His hands went to her breasts, playing with them as his cock moved within her.

His body adjusted slightly, and that is when it hit. His cock thrusted against her G-spot, and a scream went down the halls, thankfully with none to hear it. As the walls of her pussy contracted even further around his cock, he came, his thick, white cum shooting down her pussy, as her walls squeezed even more of it out of him.

He rolled off of her, his cock shooting more off his load over Nora's petite, pale body as it lay on the carpet, body still racked and rocking with orgasms. Neither of them had ever had anything close to this amount of pleasure from masturbating, but now Nora had 6 orgasms in the space of 4 minutes and her body was plastered in Jaune's cum.

Nora's hand, one part of her body that wasn't caked with sperm, grasped loosely around Jaune's. "We should really get cleaned up..." She said, her legs still shaking slightly, and the remnants of her last orgasm still convulsing her.

The pair walked out of the main entrance to Beacon, hand in hand in the last 10 minutes of the free period. Pyrrha signalled over to Jaune and Nora to come play with them. "Did you get the bat, Nora?" She asked.

"Oh, I must have forgotten! I'll run back up and get it." She said, still cheery and slightly delirious.

"So Jaune, are you and Nora, like, together-together?" Ren asked quietly, leaning towards him.

"I guess you could say that," Jaune said with a small smile. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason..." He replied, looking up at Pyrrha. She rolled her eyes back at him, before giving him a smile. At least she wouldn't have to feel guilty about Jaune being single.


End file.
